A pesar de todo, Te quiero
by DanySeddie
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías al saber lo que una noche de fiesta, un poco de alcohol y calentura entre tus amigos, logra romperte el corazón? Sam no superó a Freddie, pero al parecer Freddie si, O tal vez me equivoque, pero LO QUE PASO ESA NOCHE NADA PODRA CAMBIARLO Y MENOS CUANDO SE ENTEREN DE LO QUE SUCEDERA POR ESA "CALENTURA DEL MOMENTO".
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! me recuerdan? soy "Daniziita" (ahora que lo noto el nombre era muy amixer) en fin, regresé! con mas historias y seguiré las que deje inconclusas, solo denme un poquito de tiempo más, los quiero! **

**ICarly no me pertenece, rayos.**

**Capitulo 1**

Carly deseaba ir mucho a esa fiesta, deseaba des estresarse, y la mejor opción era la gran fiesta de Wendy, pero no quería ir sola, nada mejor que un momento de relajación con sus mejores amigos, lastimosamente Sam no quería ir.

-¡Vamos Sam! – Rogaba la castaña – ven con nosotros.

-No Carly – la rubia rodo los ojos – te dije que no

-Vamos Sammy – esta vez Carly hizo puchero y puso cara de cachorrito – por mí?

- Carly…- renegó Sam- Eso solo funcionaba con Freddie, conmigo no. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Carly Sabía que su mejor amiga no tenía más cosas que hacer y además si las tuviera no serían importantes, es decir ¡Jamás las tiene!

-Sam – entrecerró los ojos – ¿Qué cosas importantes podrías tener?

-Tu sabes…- la rubia dudaba – la…¿tarea? ¡Si! La tarea.

-¡Tú nunca haces tarea!

-Ahora la haré, siempre hay una primera vez – Carly le mostro un gesto de total fastidio, lo que indicaba que quería que fuera sincera y que además le molestaba que su mejor amiga no quisiera acompañarla – Esta bien, solo no quiero ir a esa tonta fiesta – a Sam no le daba buena espina esa "repentina fiesta".

-Ahm… pero…no quieres bailar, comer y tomar un poco? Tu sabes, divertirte – la castaña noto que la rubia se estaba molestando a si que decidió decir una pequeña mentira, total tenía que lograr que Sam fuera si o si – Sammy, oí que habrá un banquete de puro jamón y tocino boliviano – dijo en tono seductor – tocino BOLIVIANO, el que tanto te gusta – Carly veía como su amiga tenía la mirada fija en un punto de su habitación fantaseando con el jamón y el tocino.

-Ir un rato no hará mal… - decidió la princesa Puckett soñando con el tocino.

-¡Genial! – Carly consiguió su objetivo – aquí tienes el vestido y el maquillaje – dijo sacando un vestido nuevo y un maquillaje perfeto para el tono de piel de Sam – te espero abajo en 20 minutos.

Sam quedo sola y vio el diminuto vestido que le había comprado Carly, era demasiado provocador y muy rosado para el gusto de Sam "Perfecto para Carly" pensó la rubia, luego recibió una llamada telefónica.

Carly abajo había recibido a Freddie quien estaba demasiado apuesto, comenzaron a platicar sobre lo que harían al llegar, de pronto una repentina Sam bajo corriendo.

-¡Carly! Arrestaron a mamá – gritaba.

-¡Ay no Sam! ¿Ahora qué hizo tu madre? – la castaña caminaba amenazadoramente hacia la rubia, sabía que eso impediría que Sam fuera a la fiesta y su "mentira piadosa" habría sido en vano.

-Nada malo ni serio, solo le arrojo por accidente un burrito caliente y picante a un policía por error – dijo retrocediendo y si preocupación.

-Ah si, nada grave Sam – el sarcasmo de Freddie se notó.

-Tu cállate Freidora – ordeno Sam.

-Bueno, lo resolverás mañana, ahora a la fiesta – ordeno Carly

- No Carls, debo hacerlo ahora – la rubia se mostraba preocupada ahora si por su madre.

-Pero… pero… ¿Y el tocino boliviano? ¿EH? ¿Qué HAY DEL JAMON? EL JAMOOOOOOOON – esta vez no podría convencer a Sam.

-Tendrán que esperar – dicho esto Sam tomo la paleta de hielo de la mano de Freddie y se fue junto con un "Perdón Carly".

-Eso fue… grosero – bajo la mirada la castaña.

-Dijo "Perdón" – añadió Freddie – no fue grosera.

-¡Cállate Freddie!

Carly y Freddie fueron a esa fiesta, en realidad Carly estaba muy estresada, entre los exámenes, inventar cosas para ICarly y las esculturas raras de Spencer, necesitaba un respiro.

-¡Chicos! Siéntanse como en su casa – fue un saludo de la gentil Wendy - ¿Y Sam? Le prepare una mesa con jamón y tocino boliviano. ¿Dónde está?

"No fue tan mentira lo que dije" pensó sorprendida Carly Shay.

-Tuvo un problemilla, ya sabes, pero si me lo envuelves con gusto se lo daré. – le dijo Carly

-Claro – sonrió Wendy.

-¡A BAILAAAAAAAAAR! – grito un emocionado Gibby.

Luego de dos horas de bailes y trago, Carly y Freddie estaban ebrios.

-¿Vamos? – sonrió Carly guiñando el ojo a Freddie.

-En realidad no lo sé – Freddie se notó confundido

10 minutos después Gibby quien no había tomado demasiado no encontraba a sus amigos.

***Al dia siguiente ***

Sam apareció con una lata de pepi cola que había obtenido del refrigerador de su mejor amiga, se acercó a donde ella estaba y se dio cuenta que no se sentía nada bien.

-¿Carly? – La mirada de la castaña se volvía más tensa al girar a ver a su amiga - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si… ¡SI! … no... Bueno… ¡no se! – fue lo único que atino a decir después de la pregunta de Sam.

- ¡Vamos! Cuéntame – gruño la rubia – tal vez pueda ayudarte – añadió bebiendo su pepi cola hasta la última gota.

- Me siento extraña – dijo mirando a su amiga con un tono de culpa y a la vez… ¿Asco? – soy una basura Sam.

-¿Pero qué dices? – Pregunto la rubia sorprendida – creo… Que ir a esa fiesta anoche no te alivio mucho tu estrés – bufo rodando los ojos – viniste más extraña.

- ¿Tú crees? – Carly comenzó a tensarse – Sam... No merezco ni siquiera que me mires.

-Ok… habla claro, Carly – Sam se desesperaba, tomo de los hombros a su amiga – Te apoyaré, solo... ¡Cuéntame de una vez!

"Te apoyaré" "Yo te apoyaré" "Te apoyaré" esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Carly.

-Si tan solo ella supiera.. – Pensó la castaña con la mayor culpabilidad de la vida – Sam..

-Carly, por favor, ¡dilo de una vez! – Esta vez la rubia se había parado y cruzo los brazos, eso indicaba que había perdido la paciencia – quiero ir a comer jamón, ¡apúrate!

- Cuando lo sepas no querrás volver a probar el jamón que yo compro – Dijo Carly bajando la mirada – Sam yo…

Carly se paró también y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del mueble, miraba a Sam de reojo y se daba cuenta de la desesperación de su mejor amiga… pero es que era un tema muy complicado

-Sam… ayer en la fiesta pasó algo que no debió pasar… Y estoy consciente de eso – La culpabilidad era demasiado grande para la castaña – Aunque tu relación con Freddie haya terminado hace 1 mes… Lo que paso estuvo muy mal.

-¡Espera! – Ahora Sam estaba comenzando a asustarse – Carly, ¿Qué paso en la fiesta ayer?

-Yo…- las lágrimas de Carly comenzaban a caer – No fue mi intención, ¡estaba ebria!

-Carly, ¿¡QUE PASO!? – esta vez Carly noto el enojo de Sam, que iba aumentando con cada palabra que decía - ¡dímelo!

- Sam… ayer… - su voz temblaba – me.. acosté con Freddie.

Sam no tuvo ninguna reacción en contra de Carly, al parecer había quedado en shock, y es que no podía creer lo que había pasado entre su mejor amiga y su ex.

Ella recordó cuando después de acabar con la relación, le dijo a Carly que lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero al parecer a la castaña le había importado muy poco.

Y ¿Qué había de Freddie? ¿Él también la había olvidado tan rápido? Y ella como estúpida seguía perdidamente enamorada de él, pero eso iba a cambiar. Se sentía traicionada.

La rubia tomo su chaqueta, tiro la lata de pepi cola al suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin emitir palabra.

-Sam… - dijo sollozando Carly.

-No digas nada. – Fue lo único que dijo al desaparecer por la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! otro cápitulo aquí ;) espero les guste. LOS QUIERO!**

**ICarly no me pertenece.**

**Cápitulo 2**

Sam no podía creerlo, "¡No ellos no!" se repetía a si misma mientras lloraba en un rincón de su habitación. Ella lo amaba y lo tenía muy claro, pero… ¿El acaso no? Bueno, esa pregunta se confirmó al haberse acostado con su mejor amiga.

_-"Te amo.." – susurro con seguridad el chico saliendo del elevador._

_-"También te amo.." – dijo la rubia tomándolo por lo hombros y sellando ese amor con un delicado beso._

Estúpido, estúpido.

-¡Sam! Mira, tengo nuevas cosas para ICarly. ¿Quieres verl…..- Freddie no pudo terminar ya que la rubia cerro su casillero muy fuertemente y se marchó de allí. – ¿Sam? ¡SAM! – ella no hizo caso y siguió caminando. - ¡Bien! Pero luego no te quejes cuando no te compro tus grasitos.

-Carly, ¿Sabes que le sucede a Sam? No me hizo caso para nada. – Le pregunto a su amiga quién venía con unas grandes ojeras - ¡Rayos! Te ves horrible.

La castaña no hizo caso y normalmente diría un "Gracias Freddie a las chicas les gusta oír eso", omitió esa parte.

-Freddie tenemos que hablar – dijo muy segura y apenada.

-Claro, además tengo nuevas actualizaciones para ICarly, ¿Sabes? He dormido demasiado después de esa fiesta, nunca más hay que ir a una así. – Dijo tecleando su celular.

-Freddie… - se ponía cada vez más nerviosa – Sobre lo que paso… entre nosotros esa noche… ya sabes en el baño…

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto un muy desconcertado Freddie.

-¡Vamos! No te hagas, no estoy para tus bromas- La chica estaba indignada.

-Hablo demasiado enserio, no sé a qué te refieres Carly – Freddie no mentía, en realidad estaba perdido en esa conversación.

Carly lo jalo y lo llevo al armario del conserje, ya había tocado el timbre pero ¡que rayos! Tenía que aclarar las cosas con él.

-Freddie, ¡nos acostamos! – ella noto que la cara de confusión de Freddie, cambio a una seria y nada agradable.

-¡QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO CARLY SHAY! – la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió bruscamente, la castaña tenía una expresión de terror en su cara.

-¡Suéltame, me lastimas salvaje! – rogaba Carly, hasta que Freddie la soltó y trato de calmarse pero no lo lograba, se despeinaba el cabello aturdido. – Yo no tengo la culpa, no fui la única que aceptó, tú también Freddie.

-Es una reverenda estupidez lo que pasó, espero seas consciente de eso. – se notaba demasiado serio.

-Claro que lo soy, ¿tú que crees que sentí cuando se lo confesé a Sam? ¡Es mi mejor amiga Freddie!

-¿Qué tu qué? – Freddie esta vez estaba echando chispas.

-Tenía que decírselo – se defendió Carly – además… ¿qué te afecta? Tú ya no sientes nada por ella, ¿O sí? – No no no, definitivamente Carly no estaba en sus casillas.

-¿Pero qué cojones estas diciendo? ¿té estas oyendo? ME LARGO DE AQUÍ.- Freddie se fue sin decir nada más.

-Señorita Puckett, ¿Sé encuentra usted bien? – preguntó la maestra.

-No… ¿Puedo ir al baño? – De acuerdo, Sam estaba siendo educada, claro que no estaba bien.

-Cl..claro – la maestra estaba confundida.

Sam salió del salón y fue a mojarse la cara, "¿Por qué a mí?", salió de ahí con una toalla de papel secándose la cara, cuando de pronto sintió unos cálidos y fuertes brazos rodearle la cintura.

-Sam, por favor, hablemos. – Rogo esa voz. Sam volteo y vio que era Freddie, se soltó rápidamente de su agarre.

- Vete al diablo.

Salió de allí y fue al salón, justo terminaba la clase así que decidió irse a su casa, necesitaba relajarse, pensar, tomar una decisión, no podrá seguir evitándolos, ya que tendrían que hacer ICarly y bueno hacer el show era una de las cosas que más amaba la pequeña Puckett.

-¡Hey! ¿Sam? ¿La de ICarly? – grito un chico muy apuesto, de ojos azules, cabello dorado y rizado, vestía un pitillo negro y una camiseta blanca manga cero, en realidad el chico parecía un príncipe.

- No, soy tu tía – respondió Sam de mala gana.

-Uau, tranquila princesa – sonrió, una sonrisa deslumbrante que enamoraría a cualquiera… hasta ¿A Sam?

-¿Qué deseas? – respondió la rubia.

-Qué me firmaras la nuca, ¿se puede? O… tal vez podrías darme un beso ahí.. te lo agradecería - ¡Bien! El chico era muy seductor.

-¿Por qué mejor no te golpeo? – Sonrió Sam – No le daré un beso ahí a un desconocido.

-Está bien, me llamo Alonso – extendió su mano – Ahora no soy desconocido.

-No te daré un beso ahí. – afirmo Sam.

-Solo fírmamelo, entonces.

-No.

-Por favor.

-¡Que no!

-No te dejaré ir hasta que lo hagas.

-¿Apuestas?

-No lo haré – dijo muy seguro

Sam resignada respondió - ¿Tienes pluma? – Alonso sonrió y se la dio, había conseguido su objetivo. – No te emociones, solo lo hago para que me dejes ir. – ¡Auch! ¿Eso dolió Alonso?

-Cómo digas princesa.

-Deja de llamarme asi.

-PRINCESA, PRINCESA.

-Te vas al diablo, ya te firme, adiós. – Sam se fue.

-Es tan sexy…- susurro Alonso.

-Carly, ¿Por qué Sam está así? – Pregunto Gibby

-¿Cómo asi? – Carly trataba de abrir su puerta.

-Ya sabes, triste. – Gibby bajo la mirada y a Carly se le pusieron aguados los ojos.

-No lo sé, me tengo que ir Gibb, adiós.

Carly entró a su apartamento dejando a Gibby muy desconcertado.

_-Si lo sabes, y si en realidad eres su amiga, haz algo por ella ya que yo no puedo hacer nada, porque no sé qué tiene, créeme si supiera no te pediría ayuda.– _Mensajeo Gibby a Carly.

-_Trataré… – _Fue la respuesta de Carly para luego beber su pepi cola e irse a tomar una siesta, casi llorando.

Sam estaba viendo "La Vaquita" mientras recordaba a su mejor amiga, y el momento cuando le confesó lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Freddie.

De pronto su celular sonó, ella distraída no vio quién era y contestó.

-¿Aló?

-Sam.

-¿Carly?

-Necesitamos hablar – Se podían escuchar los sollozos de Carly.

-No.

-Por favor – rogó

-Déjame recuperarme.

-Sam, ¡Por favor!

-Joder, adiós.

¿No entendía que se sentía mal? Volvió a sonar el teléfono

-¡JODER! CARLY TE DIJE QUE AHORA NO.

-No soy Carly, Sam. – respondió Freddie al otro lado del teléfono.

**¿REWIEVS? 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA AMORES ESPERO LES GUSTE ENSERIO! LA SUBI EN FB PERO NO RECIBI MUCHOS LIKES :( A MI PARECER ME QUEDO BUENO, SE VIENEN SORPRESAS CHICOS! LOS QUIERO!**

**ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE.**

Capítulo 3.

Sam –

No tenía nada que hablar con él, no quería verlo, no quería que me explique nada, solo quiero olvidarme de él. ¿Es tan difícil entender que estoy lastimada? Yo lo amo maldita sea.

-¿Qué quieres Freddie? - respondí al teléfono.

- ¡Oh Sam! Por favor, déjame darte una…

-Estoy ocupada.

-Sam por favor.

-Adiós.

Le respondí eso y decidí colgarle, puse el teléfono sobre la mesita y me puse de lado para dormir o al menos intentarlo, tantas cosas que se me venían a la mente.

Al día siguiente decidí que no podía seguir así tenía que intentar ponerme mejor, total… ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, me siento una estúpida, me siento traicionada, me siento una basura.

Camine y pase por el edificio de Carly, lo mire y me quede pensando en entrar o no, decidí que mejor iría a la escuela de frente.

Llegué antes que Carly saque mis libros y me dirigí al salón o al menos eso intente.

-¡Sam! – Dijo una desesperada Carly llegando y tomándome de un brazo – Escúchame.

-No tengo nada que escuchar Shay.

Solo me largue de ahí.

De pronto el timbre sonó y todos corrieron como pavos despavoridos, rayos ¿de cuándo acá todos entran desesperados al salón? Ah claro, el profesor de historia hoy no vendrá y seguro jugarán a la botella de nuevo, tontos.

Me dirigía al baño, no quería estar en el salón pero de pronto sentí que alguien me tapo los ojos y me cargo hasta... ¿El armario del conserje? ¡Pero que rayos!

-¡Hey tú! ¿Qué cojon…Freddie? – lo admito, no pensé que pasaría esto. – ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa eh? Estás loco, ¿no entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo? Déjame en paz, eres una basura no te quiero ver…. – Mientras hablaba como una desquiciada él estaba parado ahí mirándome fijamente y cruzado de brazos - ¿Qué te comieron la lengua los ratones idiota? – Sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, sabían a mango... un delicioso mango (n/a hace días que tengo antojo de un riquísimo helado de mango e.e) sus labios se movían y los míos permanecían intactos, luego sus manos se pusieron en mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia él, hasta que por fin me uní en un beso lleno de pasión con él, nuestros labios sincronizaban a la perfección, sentí como luego sus manos subieron a mis hombros y me daba pequeños besitos en los labios, abrí los ojos y él tenía sus ojos cerrados, se separó y pego nuestras frentes y toco mi mejilla, ¡HASTA QUE REACCIONÉ! Lo empuje fuertemente y choco contra la pared.

-¿Qué tienes imbécil? ¿No escuchas lo que te digo? ¡Te odio! - le grité.

-Está bien Sam, trate de explicarte pero veo que no entraras en razón, pero espera... No entiendo porque te tengo que explicar, si tú y yo terminamos, y somos solo amigos.

Ok eso me dolió, pero de una forma u otra es cierto, él y yo no somos nada, no tengo nada que reclamarle y a Carly tampoco... Aunque ella sabía que yo lo sigo amando, no tengo ningún vínculo con el aparte de la amistad que jamás se acabará pase lo que pase, entonces se me ocurrió algo, la indiferencia ante el problema es lo mejor.

-¿Sabes? – Me acerque a él y lo tome de la camiseta – es cierto, no tengo porque estar enojada, es tu vida, adiós. – salí de ahí sin más que decir.

Y así siguieron las horas de clase, y pasaron 5 días, Carly no se me acerco más, Freddie tampoco y yo seguía con mi vida, trataba de olvidarme de lo que paso, pero por favor ¿Quién puede olvidar que el chico al que amas se haya acostado con tu mejor amiga?

Carly –

Ha pasado casi una semana desde que le conté lo sucedido a Sam, me siento un saco de basura y encima mal amarrado, no puedo creer que el alcohol haya sido más fuerte que yo, que nosotros, pero si me acosté con el no creo que haya sido solo por estar borracha… ¡Oh! ¿Y si me esta empezando a gustar? Es lindo, encantador, sus ojos son como el cielo, su cabello algo alborotado y sus abdominales… ¡BASTA!

Yo sé que Sam ama a Freddie y se que Freddie ama a Sam aunque ya no lo diga, pero… yo solo quiero a mi mejor amiga de vuelta.

-Freddie ¡hola! – Vi a Freddie que entró a mi apartamento y se sentó en el mueble con su celular, es raro en todos estos días no me habló hasta hoy.

-¿le has contado algo a Spencer? – me preguntó mirándome fijamente y serio.

-No nada y no pienso hacerlo, se decepcionaría.

-Como Sam lo hizo.

-¿Sabes? La quiero aquí conmigo, viendo películas, riéndonos, ¡Quiero que se coma mi jamón y todo el tocino! Eso quiero. – dije entre sollozos, sentí como mis ojos se volvieron aguaditos.

General –

Sam salió de su casa, estaba decidida, no había marcha atrás, cruzaba el parque con mucha decisión ella estaba segura, no había otra cosa en su cabeza solo eso, ella enfrentará todo ella…¡AUCH!

Sam cayó al suelo.

-¡rayos! ¿no ves por donde vas imbécil? – se quejo la rubia

-Vaya vaya, Sam Puckett - ¿no adivinan quién es? Si, Alonso.

-Ah solo eres tú.

-Ven déjame ayudarte y perdón – el chico le tendio la mano a Sam y la ayudo a pararse – Iba apurado

-¿Y cuando vas apurado sueles empujar gente de forma tan grosera? – chilló molesta.

-Sam – rio – Ya pedí perdón ¿Qué mas quieres princesa? ¿Un pasaje a Mancora?

-No, pero si largarte de mi vista.

-Qué ruda – volvió a reir – oye te propongo algo, tu y yo pizza y cine esta noche, ¿qué dices? – levanto sus cejas provocativamente.

-Eres un extraño para mi – respondió Sam

-No… ya te dije como me llamo, y nos hemos encotrado dos veces, anda di que si, podemos conocernos más y pues .. si no te agrado prometo que no apareceré mas en tu vida, aunque esto no fue intencional eh, no pienses que te sigo – sonrio

-Aver, dices que si no me agradas, ¿desapareceras de mi vida? – sonrio Sam

-Sep.

-Hecho, pasa por mi a las 7pm vivo en ********

-Ahí nos vemos princesa – Alonso se fue con una sonrisa triunfante

-Tonto. – agrego Sam.

-¡Te escuché! – grito Alonso volteando.

Carly –

-Freddie… ¿no diras nada? – levante mi mirada como cachorrito

-¿Sobre lo que paso? Solo fue una noche, una noche que no volverá a repetirse, estábamos ebrios, lo mejor será que la olvidemos y sigamos con nuestras vidas, Carly te seré sincero yo amo a Sam.

-Lose – respondí, cuando dijo eso me dí cuenta que no sentía nada mas por el que una linda amistad – te ayudaré con ella Freddie.

-Primero hay que hacer que nos vuelva a hablar.

-Descuida, lo lograremos.

Salimos de mi apartamento y le di un cálido abrazo, un abrazo de amigos, un abrazo de complicidad, haríamos que Sam sea feliz de nuevo y junto a nosotros.

-Qué bonito tortolos, pero necesito hablar con Carly – Apareció Sam.

REWIEVS BONITOS? :3


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! MIS PEQUEÑOS BOMBONCITOS :3 suena muy cursi? NO IMPORTA! el sabado es mi cumpleaños 15 años *-* **

**Bueno refiriendome a la novela, se vendran muchas cosas, se pondra interesante, solo esperen y confien en mi, agradesco sus rewievs! son lo maximo chicos!**

**Icarly no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 4 –

Sam –

Está bien, tuvieron sexo, hicieron el amor, lo que sea que hayan hecho, pero ¿ahora qué? ¿Eso es suficiente para estar abrazándose de esa manera? Mi subconsciente no puede soportarlo y ahora mismo dentro mío estoy haciendo pataleta y golpeándome con una almohada.

-Sam, no pensé que vendrías, sinceramente no esperaba tu… - Carly respondió nerviosa y mirando de reojo a Freddie quien se notaba sorprendido – Gracias por haber venido.

-Necesitaba hacerlo – Soné firme pero con un toque de pacifismo, no quería discutir no ahora.

- Pasa por favor – Dentro mío dejo la almohada y miro a todos lados, Freddie aún sigue aquí, pero Carly decidió hacerle caso omiso y hacerme caso a mí, decido caminar hacia su puerta y en cuanto entro ella Freddie me tomo por el antebrazo y me miró fijamente, si sigo aquí me lo comeré.

Decido entrar y prácticamente tumbo la puerta en su cara, Carly toma dos botellas de Pepi Cola y me ofrece una silenciosamente, no acepto, yo vine aquí a saber cómo fueron las cosas, no a tomar el té.

-¿Y bien? – Pregunto cortantemente, esperando una respuesta larga pero concreta.

-¿Qué deseas saber? – No seas ingenua.

-Tu sabes muy bien, Escucha – y mi yo interior se sienta atenta a esperar mi respuesta – Sé que no tengo ningún vínculo de "novios" con Freddie, pero al menos espero algo de comprensión. Sabías que lo amo y aun así se acostaron. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Pero ya paso, no hay vuelta atrás, no puedo impedirlo y creo que igual no hubiera podido hacerlo por diferentes razones, solo espero que su amor fluya – Me mantenía serena no quería caer en llanto, no quería dar pena, y a decir verdad quiero seguir con mi vida.

- Sam, te amo, eres mi mejor y única amiga que tengo, nunca te haría daño y te lo digo con toda la sinceridad, no quise que eso pasará, no sé qué tenía en mente, no hay ningún amor que deba fluir, Freddie y yo somos mejores amigos.

-Mejores amigos que se acostaron, Carly ¿sabes qué? No pienso discutir más, acepto tus disculpas, pero… dame tiempo. – Mi yo interior fruncía el ceño ¿tiempo? Ellos se acostaron y no les importo tus sentimientos. Es cierto. – Ahora me voy, cuídate.

- Sam... – Carly me tomo del brazo y me dio un abrazo.

Llegué a mi casa y decidí que lo mejor sería tomar una siesta, de pronto una alarma sonó en mi cabeza, mi yo interior estaba con una campanita, ¡LA CITA CON ALONSO!, fui a tomar una ducha… necesitaba relajarme, me puse a pensar y recordé algo, cuando Freddie y yo éramos novios, hablamos una vez sobre cuándo llegara "ese momento" y los dos acertamos en que queríamos que nuestra primera vez la queríamos uno con el otro. Pero no pasó así, salí de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que ya tenía una hora en la ducha, salí, elegí un atuendo que yo considere apropiado y vi el reloj, marcaban las 6 y 57 pm y el tonto seguro ya estaba en camino, aun no entiendo que me paso en el momento en que acepté esto, pero bueno al menos desaparecerá de mi vida, no me agradará lose.

Escuché el timbre sonar, bajé y lo vi parado con una rosa rosa.

-Princesa – De acuerdo, lucia muy atractivo, mi yo interior daba saltitos y decía "¿Con este príncipe saldré hoy?" yo sin embargo por fuera me era indiferente.

-Alonso – Soné seria y él lo notó, ¡Si lo conseguí! Extendió la mano que llevaba la rosa y me la entrego, cerré la puerta y me llevo a su casa, fuimos a pie, después de todo era una noche de películas no una romántica cena.

-Y bien – murmuro – ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí. – me limite a decir.

-¿No te agrada esto verdad? – Levanté mi mirada y nos miramos fijamente, no nos dimos cuenta que un carro venía a toda velocidad y se subió a la vereda donde estábamos, por un milímetro me salvo Alonso, mi yo interior tenía un cartelito que decía "MI SUPER HEROE" y muchos corazoncitos.

-Gracias – murmuro

- De nada princesa, no sé qué hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo.- ¿era sincero? Nos conocemos dos días casi… como puede decir eso.

- No seas mentiroso, me conoces dos días – sone molesta.

- No sé, pero lo dije en serio Sam.

Mi yo interior daba pacitos de baile.

-Vayamos por las películas, "Mi súper héroe" – Bromee. De acuerdo, no es tan malo como creí.

Pasamos unas dos horas en su casa, las dos horas más divertidas de toda la semana, no pensé que la pasaría a si, él es muy… ¿tierno?, pero llego la hora de irme.

-Fue un gusto tenerte en mi casa Sam. – Al menos dijo mi nombre.

-Dijiste mi nombre, Alonso.

-Lo sé, Sam, Princesa, Hermosa, quiero caerte bien.

Me limite a sonreír y mi yo interior sonreía como idiota mientras corazoncitos salían de ella, NO LA ENTIENDO.

-Sam, dime tu conclusión - ¿Eh? ¿A qué se referirá? De pronto lo recordé. "Si no te agrado, saldré de ti vida para siempre", ¿eso quería? La verdad no. Mi yo interior me lo agradecía.

-No quiero que te alejes, Alonso, no ahora.


End file.
